Untitled Love
by Rosekiller97
Summary: This story is really dear to me since I have many memories attached to this :) What happens when everything goes wrong in CID? Abhirika-DNA (Daya N Abhijeet) all relations get messed up? Will they be able to solve everything and bring back everything to position?


A/N: Hi Guys! This was my first CID story ever. I posted it on FB almost three years back. This story initially had the name 'What is going on in CID?' but later it was changed to 'Believe in Love' after completing the fourth part. This is one of my favorite stories. The very first version was like a fish bone, Seriously :P But this my latest version to the story. This is a long one comprised of 30 chapters. The chapters are really short (they were even shorter). I don't want to change anything and keep the story exactly the same. I hope you all will like it.

Apologies for the grammatical errors. Please point out if you feel.

Thank You! and love you all :)

Summary (As written three years back): We all know About CID famous couple Abhijeet and Tarika, don't you people think they should get married now? Well, I know this is not going to happen now, but may be three years later. (Yes, three years have already passed, still no trace of marriage :P) Lets' see what happens next.

Untitled Love ("Believe in Love's" latest version)

PART 1

They both sat in a restaurant.

He was wearing his Black coat, white shirt and blue denim jeans while she was dressed in a sari, specially meant for this occasion.

He was nervous, scared, and anxious but he also wanted to say 'that' to her today, something he has always longed for in these years. He wanted to say, just say it, in one go but his mind played with him. He looked here and there at the people around till his eyes struck against Tarika. He felt like a nervous breakdown and looked down instantly.

Tarika enjoyed all this happening. She knew why was she called here, or must have just guessed, but now she was sure. She kept blushing and tried to keep calm. She felt butterflies in her stomach but went on saying to herself '_Shhh! Shut up Tarika 'The moment' has come. Eeeeeeeee! Okay, Okay! Calm, Calm! Agar use pata chal gaya toh sab bigar jeyega. Oh God he's going to propose! Yipie! Shut Up! Don't get so excited!' She kept staring at his face which had a tinge of pink. ' But it's a long time now! I think I should say something.'_

'Umm…. Abhijeet, tumne yahan kyun bulaya?' Trying her best not to laugh.

'Huh?' He asked alarmed. 'Haan…. Woh..'

'Woh?' She teased.

'Mein keh raha tha ki…'

'Ki?'

'woh..' Abhijeet said.

'woh, woh?' Tarika asked impatiently.

Abhijeet looked up. 'Keh raha hun na Tarika!' He said.

'_Oh God Tarika, today ur going to spoil everything! Let him speak na!_' She thought to herself. 'Okay, bolo' She said.

Abhijeet thought to himself, '_Just tell her na yaar, kya man hi man mein soch raha hai? Just say it! Ur a CID officer. Ab pyaar kiya hai, toh pyaar se kya darna? Bas, bol de. Phir jo hona hai hoga._' He gathered some courage. Took a deep breath, really deep one and looked up with confidence. 'Tarika…' he said charmingly.

'Um hun?' She lifted her eyebrows mockingly.

And again! It was gone. He looked down again and took the glass beside him and gulped the entire content. Tarika instantly smirked, unable to control her playful thoughts but then collected her giggles to herself.

'_Kya yaar?_' Abhijeet heard his mind saying again. _'Phirse nahi bol paya? Itni phati pari hai be? Itna dar toh duty ke waqt chip kar Movie dekhne ke samaye bhi nahi laga, aur ab ek Larki nahi pat rahi hai? Uff! Tu kuye mein jaakar kud jaa! Kuch nahi hoga tera. Saari umar kunwara hi rehna!' _

And Tarika thought. '_What the hell! I mean, seriously. Abhi yeh haal hai toh suhaag raat ke waqt kya hoga! Uff! Abhijeet… if you don't say I will kill you! Oops! No! What the hell am I saying? Sorry God, don't take it seriously. I love him a lot. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry'_

Abhijeet, now very serious, 'Tarika' he looked up confidently again.

She looked into his eyes purposely. 'Hm….?'

He gulped but didn't look down. 'Mujhe kehna tha ki….'

Tring-Tring!

His phone rang. He pulled out his phone from the pocket and read 'Daya'. He thought, '_I knew it! I knew it ki yeh galat time pe zarur phone karega! Uff!_' But he didn't let his confidence fall down. 'Tarika…' he said.

Tarika seemed to be somewhat irritated by that call. She replied rudely this time, 'Abhijeet agar bolna hai toh bolo, warna mein toh chali!'

'Are nahi Tarika'

She rose from her seat and turned, 'No Abhijeet, I am getting late!'

'I LOVE YOU!' He shot!

'_Usne keh diya! YES!'_ A wave of joy ran through her body. She smiled to her and minimized the smile as she turned to face Abhijeet. He was still breathing heavily with his eyes closed. She sat down spell bound.

'Tarika, mein tumse bohut pyaar karta hun. Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?' He said raising his hand with confidence. '_Dekha yaar! It was not even that difficult. He He! I DID IT!_' He thought in his mind and controlled his "S-M-I-L-E-always-at-the-wrong-time."

She kept looking at his face but on seeing the hand she was unable to think. She had never imagined that she would turn like this when he says 'That'. She raised her hand to place it on his hand but then blinked twice. She was visibly confused and brought her hand back to the table.

Abhijeet, somewhat embarrassed and confused brought his hand back to the table.

To Be Continued...

A/N: 'Untitled Love' Since you can give any title to this story of your choice :) Thank You!

INFORMATION: 'It's a Boy-Girl Thing' has been shifted to M section and I have posted its last part as well. Anyone looking for it, you will find it there :)


End file.
